rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IceFireWarden0/Warden's Thoughts: On Jaune Arc and His Weaponry
Introduction Good morning, noon, evening, and night everyone. This is IceFireWarden here, another fan of the hit web animation RWBY here. Wasup? Anyway, this is just my thoughts on Jaune Arc, his combat weapons, and what we can see out of him for Volume 2. And without further adue... Crocea Mors "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." –''' Jaune''' Crocea Mors is unique out of all weapons in the RWBY Universe shown so far, as it does not seem to use Dust or have a firearm form. Instead, it simply consists of a duo of a sword and shield that can transform into a sheath for the sword. All in all, it is a fairly simple yet complex and reliable set of weaponry. During my readings of this wiki, I have seen much talk over Crocea Mors having a secret gun mode that Jaune hasn't figured out yet. I tend to disagree. In my contemplations, Crocea Mors is exactly what it appears to be mostly: an ordinary sword and shield. As a family heirloom, Jaune's weapons can easily be the oldest in the series seen so far. Thus, I highly believe they don't have the modifications to use Dust or become let's say a revolver. However, I do think that the weapon does have a secret mode, but one no one would probably expect: a bow. I believe that if Jaune leaves his sword within the sheath, he can use another mechanism to combien the two together and create a magnificent bow. Not only does this give Crocera Mors the 'upgrade' everyone wants, it also endows it with both short-range defensive/long-range offensive capabilties. As a side note, it keeps with Jaune's 'keep with the classics' theme. He'll have to supply his own arrows though. Jaune's Aura "It's like a forcefield!" – Jaune Aura is the manifestation of a person's soul, and can be used to block attacks and survive incredible amounts of damage. In short, it's like a force field and actually justifies why everyone in RWBY is Made of Iron. Jaune's Aura glows pure white, and Pyrrha notes that he has more of it than usual of a person. So what can this mean? Well, in my mind this just means that Jaune's aura is stronger than most people's. He can probably use it manifest larger force fields than everyone else, and can probably shield others. It fits with his whole theme of character. Also, I wouldn't mind seeing Jaune becoming a Barrier Warrior. Jaune's Semblance "Run and live! That's an idea I can get behind!" – Jaune Semblance is a unique power for each person, giving them a trait that helps them in combat. Ruby has her speed, Pyrrha has polarity, and Weiss has glyphs. The other characters of RWBY probably have Semblances too, but what is Jaune's? Too me, his Semblance is strength. Jaune can augment his physical strength to near superhuman levels. Evidence of this can be seen during the fight with the Death Stalker, Jaune was able to stand his ground against a direct attack from the giant scorpion. In Forever Falls PT.2, he was also able to stand his ground from a direct attack from a giant Ursa for several seconds with just his shield, and later on was able to cut off the bear's head with one sword strike with no difficulty. To me, it makes sense that Jaune's Semblance is just raw strength in its truest form. What will happen in Volume 2? Well, currently we know the following information about Jaune at the moment at the end of Volume 1: *''Jaune faked his way into Beacon.'' *''Cardin seems to have stopped bullying Jaune after the latter saved his life.'' *''Pyrrha and Jaune are talking 'private' lessons with one another. (Romance? Of course.)'' *''Jaune has developed more confidence and is willing to accept help.'' My predictions for Volume 2 is simply that Team JNPR and Team RWBY will prove themselves on a joint combat mission (first episode hopefully) and succeed. Happy with their skills, Ozpin will then give both teams the honor of representing Beacon Academy in the upcoming Tournament (forming Team PWJRBYN = Purge Ribbon). During the Tournament, they'll eventually come at odds with the other competitors and Roman Torchwick and his goons. Farewell Well, I'm finished now. So peace. Category:Blog posts